The New Light
by hunterm101
Summary: What would happen if Allen had never joined the exorcists? What would happen if Everything that everyone took for facts was about to change?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DGM fanfiction. Go easy on it, but tell me your honest opinions, and i will try my best to give you a great story. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes. For a moment, he was blinded by the light flooding in the room's window. Everything always seemed so bright on the ark. When he thought this, he found it ironic. The exorcists HQ was in one of the most dark and gloomy places he could imagine. Weren't the exorcists supposed to represent the good in the world? The Ark was always a cheerful and bright looking place to be. Weren't the Noah Clan supposed to represent the dark and evil in the world? He reminded himself that good and evil are just perception on reality. What may be evil to one person may be another's salvation.

He slowly got out of bed. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. She was beautiful. Her unruly violet hair accented her pale skin. Her slender figure that could only fit her. In her human form, she looked very much like an angel. He couldn't remember the exact time he had fallen for the Noah of Dreams, but now that he had, he couldn't see his days without her.

He leaned down to kiss her before going to take his shower. Once his lips met her silky lips, he was surprised when she kissed him right back.

"Good morning," Road mumbled.

Allen stammered, "I-I didn't know you were awake."

"I wasn't. You woke me, silly," She explained.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just going to take a shower."

"Would you mind if I joined you," Road asked with a smirk, now sitting up.

"Sure, but we have to make it quick. We need to make it down for breakfast."

"Awwwww! You're no fun! I guess you're right, though. Let's hurry."

Allen picked her up off the bed bridal style, and took her to his bathroom. He sat her down on the bathroom counter, but not before stealing a kiss. As he undressed her for the shower, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Not just her outer beauty, but it was everything about her that made him fall for her.

Once she was undressed, he looked in the mirror, and saw a figure in the mirror.

"_Hello. I'm Neah. It's about to begin"_

Allen hit the floor.

* * *

**Please rate and comment. CC and flames are both welcome. Most chapters will be significantly longer than this. This was just the first. I hope to update, soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be another short chapter only because i have school, today. I absolutely hate college finals -.-**

The only thing Allen could feel was excruciating pain. Pain on such a level that he had never experienced before. At first, the pain was just an extreme throbbing pain in his head. Then, it seemed to try to push it's way out of his skull. The pain then advanced to his right eye and left arm. He couldn't make sense of it. Allen was sure that this pain was worse than death. Everything was black. He had no perception of time or reality. Then, with no warning, the pain completely subsided. He heard a voice resonate in his mind.

"_This is the beginning of the process. I will be testing you to see if you are worthy of becoming a Noah. Is that what you wish?" It was Neah. The Noah of music._

"I don't understand what you mean. Am I to actually become a Noah?" Allen wasn't sure what to think of the proposition.

"_You will be the 14__th__ and final member of the family if you so choose. Do not make this decision lightly, though, for this will be a permanent choice. Once you have set down on this road, there will be absolutely no turning back."_

"I'm ready," Allen thought, "I'm ready to finally be a true part of my family. TO be among the ones who love me. To be among those who have saved me."

"_Then it shall continue. Brace yourself, for there is nothing I can do of the pain you are to experience."_

"What pa-," Allen was cut off when the agonizing feeling resumed all at once. "Please," he begged internally, "Please let this end."

* * *

.-*-. Road .-*-.

She couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks as Allen took off her clothes. This was the first time he had ever done such a thing. Sure, they had slept in the same bed many times, before, but never without clothes. Never has he managed to find the courage to undress her. Road decided that once he was done that she would take his clothes off, then jump on him. He would have to carry her into the shower. He looked over into the mirror. His head tilted sideways for a fraction of a second, then he hit the floor.

Road knew nothing but panic as she looked at her lover who had just collapsed on the ground. She was about to call mentally for The Earl, but she decided she better throw on her clothes, quickly. As soon as she was halfway decent, she called out to him.

"Millenie," she called out, exasperated, "Help. Allen just fell over. I'll make you a door."

She created a door linking the Millennium's room to Allen's room. Not even 5 seconds later, the Earl appeared. He peered over Allen. He only looked for a moment, and appeared to notice blood dripping slowly from the middle of Allen's forehead. Instead of looking worried, though, the Earl looked delighted. This made Road angry.

"Why do you look so smug?" Road demanded. "He's in incredible amounts of pain."

"It is beginning," Earl explained. "The time has come for us to adopt a new member of the family."

Road looked closer at Allen's forehead, and saw the beginning of a star shaped object begin to protrude from his forehead. She gasped, and took a sudden step back.

**Please rate, favorite, and review. I hope to eventually get a semi-loyal following of people reading my story. I honestly enjoy writing these.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was walking home after taking my Algebra final today, and the whole way home, i was thinking of things that i wanted to do with this story. I wasn't going to update until after work, tomorrow, but i couldn't help it. My mind was flooded with ideas of things to do. I hope you guys don't mind. This is definitely going to be something that i spend a lot of time doing, and i hope to give everyone that reads many, many more chapters. Anyway, here it goes.**

The pain had transformed into a high pitched ringing in Allen's head. His pain receptors had completely shut down, but the mental pain was ever-present.

Just when he thought that the ringing would never go away, he began to hear something behind the ringing. It sounded like piano keys.

"What the hell?" Allen voiced internally.

The ringing died away, and all he was left with was the sound of music. In a bright white room, a pianist sat on a bench playing a grand melody. Allen felt his body sway to the music. The chords blended together. The music was majestic. Just when the melody started to become violent, it went back to being beautiful and peaceful. Allen took a few steps closer in this sub-real dream world towards the pianist. He wanted to see the face of this incredible musician. The player wore a cloak and a hood that covered his face and prevented Allen from seeing his face, though.

The music changed, then. The new melody seemed to resonate within his body. It felt as if it connected to his very soul. Against his own will, Allen took three steps back. Very confused, he froze in place. Not breaking from the insanely complicated rhythm being played, the musician lifted his head to Allen. All that he could make out was a shadowy face absent of any distinguishing features, and bright white eyes.

The strange musician's head cocked to the side, and the whole scene changed. He was in a quiet town. In an alley. It looked like a small English back alley. Everything was quiet, eerily so. He couldn't see much. He could feel rain drizzling down onto him. There seemed to be a small light coming from a distance. Allen couldn't help walking towards it. As he was walking, he realized that it must have been raining for a while. The ground was riddled with puddles that he felt his shoes splash into. As he was walking, the light didn't seem to get any closer.

For some reason, Allen felt to grow desperate for the light. He broke out into a run for it. The light still seemed to not get any closer. Allen ran for what seemed like an eternity, and still didn't come any closer to approaching this mysterious light. Exhausted, he hunched over to catch his breath.

Allen felt the innocence in his arm begin to tingle. He looked up and saw the silhouette of a human figure on the ground under the light. Slowly this time, he advanced towards the light. Naturally, it started to come closer. As he approached the light, he slowed down even further, for he noticed what it was. There was a teenage girl on the ground, dead. Her throat was ripped open.

"What kind of monster could do this?" Allen thought.

It was then that he realized the ripped skin under the girl's fingernails. He looked back up to her neck, and realized the horrifying truth...she had done this herself...

As Allen came to this realization, the light became brighter. He noticed that the puddles he was splashing through were puddles of blood. The rain was a crimson haze made of the same blood. Dead bodies littered the streets, all of which seemed to have been killed by their own selves.

* * *

.-*-. Road .-*-.

"What do you mean 'we're getting another member of the family'," Road demanded.

"If things go as planned, you will soon find out," The Earl answered. "But for now, we must tend to him. He will need to be monitored until he reawakens from this painful slumber. Will you watch him until I can make other arrangements?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" sobbed Road.

"Allen is going to be in incredible amounts of pain. Will you be able to bear that?"

"As long as you promise me he won't die on me," Road whimpered.

"If all goes well, then all will be perfectly fine."

What did The Earl mean 'If all goes well'? Was there a possibility that things wouldn't go correctly? What if Allen died? Allen still has innocence in his left arm. What if, worse yet, he was becoming a fallen one. What was going on? Road's head filled with all the dangerous possibilities, but she couldn't manage to vocalize anything. The only thing she could say was, "Alright."

**I rather enjoyed writing the bloody English street scene. I had a vivid image in my head of what i wanted it to be. I hope it painted the same idea in your head. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite. Reviews make me happy, happy reviews, or otherwise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen was horrified. He couldn't believe the horror that lay before him. Yeah, he had seen insanely graphic things, having been in the Clan of Noah and all, but this was on an entirely different level.

"What happened here?" Allen asked Neah.

"This is the ability of the 14th. Anything is possible through music. Music moves people to do things that they may have never done before. This ability is intensified in the soul of the Noah of Music."

"So why does this matter? Why are you showing this to me? What can I possibly gain from having experienced this?" Allen demanded.

"Poor, poor boy. You still are unable to comprehend these events."

"Don't ostracize me. Just tell me what you want to tell me."

"You are evolving, Allen. You are becoming more. Your very being is joining with dark matter. Your body will be the next host for the musician. The 14th Noah."

Allen was stunned. This was the last thing he expected. At this moment, all the pain came back to him. Everything he saw went pitch black. The pain was the same as before, but he didn't even care. He was still caught off guard by what he was told by Neah. What would happen to him if it was true? Allen's body still housed innocence. Wouldn't that cause a literal internal conflict? Is his body going to fight itself? Would he become one of the fallen ones?

* * *

.-*-. Road .-*-.

Tears poured down Road's face as she watched the object of her love thrash about in pain. Her head echoed with the sound of his blood curdling screams. She could only vaguely remember her transformation. Surely it wasn't this painful?

She wanted to help him, so she closed her eyes, and touched his forehead. Instantly pain shot through her entire body. She saw blood and dead bodies everywhere. Not just dead bodies, but people killing themselves. She tried to manipulate this, but she couldn't it must not have been a dream that he was having. It must have been some sort of vision. Feeling useless, she removed her hand from his forehead.

She looked around the room she was in. It was Allen's. There were clothes strewn across the floor. There were things thrown in random places, but because everything was such a spectacular white, the room still didn't look quite such a mess. Feeling as if she couldn't do anything, she made a door to the mansion's courtyard. She didn't close the door behind her, and when she stepped out onto the courtyard, she didn't close that door either. She couldn't bear to hear his screams, but it let her know that he was still alive.

She sat down on the cold cement. Just as she did so, over the sound of the screaming, she heard footsteps.

"Who's dying," Teased Tyki.

"That's Allen." Road replied monotonously. She had no energy or willpower to muster any emotion into her voice. "Millenie says that he's just going through the transformation, but I don't remember the transformation being that painful."

"You have to remember, Road, he has innocence inside of him. The innocence in him is probably fighting the transformation."

"But even if-," Road suddenly stopped speaking.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Allen," She whispered, and before Tyki could even blink, she was gone.

As Road looked down at Allen, he didn't move. His body was completely still. Not even his chest moved of breathing. She almost gasped in tears, when he opened his eyes and his chest started to move, again.

"Wh-wh-what h-h-h-happened?" Allen managed through broken words.

"I thought you weren't going to make it through the transformation..." Road sobbed.

"What do you mean, transformation?" Allen demanded.

"Allen, you're becoming a Noah. You have inherited the genes of The Fourteenth Noah. The Musician."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I could give you some poor excuse about starting another semester of college, or about how being a manager at Wal-Mart sucks, but you guys just want to read the story. So here you go.**

* * *

If it wasn't for the incredible amounts of pain shooting through his head, he may have been able to better comprehend this. If it wasn't for the massive body ache he was experiencing, he would've held road hostage until she explained what she meant, or how she even knew. But he didn't have the energy or the determination to do any of these things. Instead, with a look of defeat, he just fell backwards onto his pillow. Exhausted, he just lay there.

"…Allen? Are you okay?" Road inquired. The only response she got from this was a raised eyebrow from the silver haired boy. "Alright, I get the point. You want me out. I'll leave." She got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Road." Allen managed to muster. "…I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad," Road responded, "I know that you need some time to think about this, and that you aren't feeling too well. I'll leave you alone to sort all this out, for right now." She walked back to Allen, kissed him for a few moments, and then walked right out the door.

Now that road was gone, the room felt empty. Empty and too quiet. He looked around and realized that the room was a mess. He hadn't been conscious to be able to clean his room. It was in complete disarray. With a slight blush, he realized that most of the clothes on the floor were Road's. Even though she seemed to wear the same outfit over and over again, she always changed something in it. And she did this several times in one day.

Looking down at his bed, he saw blood all over. Confused and startled, he began examining his body. Maybe Road was having fun with him while he was unconscious, but he didn't see any wounds. Nothing on his legs or stomach. He saw blood on his hands, but no wounds. He reached up to touch his face, and with a shock of realization, realized that it was his head that was bleeding. Specifically his forehead.

He almost called out in panic to someone, anyone, but then the reasoning struck him like a train. The stigmata. He was truly becoming a Noah. Only one of the stigmata had appeared on his forehead. "When will the others appear," he began to wonder to himself. He had so many questions. Questions that in the end, really didn't matter. All that mattered was that soon, he would finally join his family entirely.

With a breath of satisfaction, he laid back down to stare up at the ceiling. Sometime later, he drifted off into a hazy daydream.

.-*-. Flashback (Allen) .-*-.

_"Otōsan? What's wrong? You haven't been talking much, today? Is something wrong?" Allen inquired._

_"N-nothing is wrong. I've just been thinking about a lot, today." Mana was being very dodgy with his answer._

_"But, Otōsan, ever since that weird guy showed up, you haven't been acting right…"_

_"That man is none of your concern, Allen. You needn't worry about him. You just do as I've told you and act as I've shown you. Don't do anything else." Mana was being harsh, but that was how he was when he wanted Allen to just drop a topic. _

_They continued to walk down the street. Allen was practicing a new trick Mana had showed him. He was juggling around three balls at once. He felt accomplished. Anytime he could do something that his Otōsan showed him, he felt like he could one day be him. Allen would never admit it, but he secretly wanted to be exactly like Mana. _

_He had let his concentration slip for a moment, and he missed one of the brightly colored juggling balls. When he missed the one, all three went falling from his hands. He got the two that fell near him, and ran into the street after the other. Little known to him, there was a chariot of rouge horses running right at him. Without a moment of hesitation, Mana jumped and pushed Allen out of the way. All Allen had seen was the ball one second, and the ground the next. Confused, Allen looked up and around. Surely there was a lot of commotion, but what for? Allen looked down upon the broken figure of Mana Walker, and felt his life fall apart._

_A lady ran up to him, and put her hand on his chest. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but right now, only one thing mattered to him. "Is my daddy going to be alright?" Allen sobbed._

_The lady looked at him with the sorrow evident in her eyes. He didn't even need to hear her next words to know that his whole life was about to change._

_"I'm sorry, shounen…I don't think your daddy will be waking up any time soon."_

_.-*-. End Flashback .-*-._

_A singular tear streamed down Allen's face at this memory. He had been through a lot. All the pain that he had gone through, though, only served to make him a stronger person, today. He couldn't bring himself to regret any of the decisions he has made. With another silent tear falling down his face, he turned his body to the side, and drifted into a peaceful slumber. A slumber devoid of bloody, self-mutilated bodies._

* * *

**I know that it took me a long time to update, but in my defense i was becoming discouraged by the lack of reviews. I can see how many different people have viewed the story. Over 1,000 views of the story, and only 3 people have bothered to leave a review? Do you see what i mean? Anyway, rant over. I just got a new laptop, so i can be lazy, lay in bed, and type this fanfiction at the same time. That means more updates for you guys ^~^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow...270 views in one day. And 6 reviews? I can't believe it ^~^ You guys made me so happy that i had to write another chapter. Keep up the good work, guys. It makes me happy knowing that you enjoy reading my story.**

* * *

Groggily, Allen turned over in bed. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. He felt so physically drained, which didn't make sense. He hadn't dreamt. He didn't want to bother thinking about it. Instead, he diverted his attention to the extra weight on his chest. He didn't even have to open his eyes.

"Road…," Allen groaned. He distinctly remembered asking Road to leave the room, but he wasn't going to complain. He always slept better with Road in the room, and with the pain that he was going through, she was probably the only reason he didn't dream.

"Yes?" Road responded in an attempt to sound innocent.

"You don't take no for an answer very well, do you?" Allen teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Road wasn't giving up her attempt at playing innocent. Chuckling, Allen gave it up. He could smell her sweet breath blowing in his face. It smelled almost like watermelon. When he finally opened up his eyes, he saw her eyes staring right back at him. He couldn't help but smile even more. She was beautiful. Even beyond that, she had a charm to her that nobody else could emulate. When was it that he had fallen for her? He couldn't put an exact time on it, because it was something that had developed out of what he thought would have been a hatred relationship.

"What are you smiling about?" Road poked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping that I could wake up like this every morning. To the beautiful face of the one I love."

Road blushed a hue of red that only a rose could possess. Of course he would say something like that. That was one of the many reasons she had fallen for him. She closed her eyes and put her head back down on his bare chest. She could hear his heart beating. She listened for what must have been ages; counting not the minutes, but the beats of his heart, memorizing them.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away," complained Road.

"I'm sorry?" the Earl interjected as he walked into the room, disregarding the girl's complaints. "I just wanted to see how my Allen was doing."

"I'm not feeling much better," Allen answered, "I still feel like death." At this, the innocence in his arm began to throb again. He could feel the pain building up, again. Allen tried to hide it, but Road heard the hitch in his breath, and heard his heart rate spike. Panic was written all over Road's face, and Allen knew he was caught.

"What's going on," Road pleaded.

"My arm. It's going insane. I've never felt pain like this in my entire life. What's going on?"

"It's the innocence," The Earl answered. "It's rejecting your Noah form. The pain will come and go. More than likely, your body will adapt to the pain. Until your Noah form develops more, the pain should be residing."

"I hate to tell you this, but the pain isn't getting any better. In fact, it's getting worse." Allen wasn't trying to be rude, but he couldn't help it when it felt like his arm was about to fall off.

"Then the next stage in the process is probably about to begin," Earl commented.

"Oh, great…" Allen muttered. As he did so, he noticed that the skin on his chest was turning gray. Wherever the gray touched, it felt as if flames were lit inside his body. As the ashen color spread throughout his body, so did the blazing pain. The pain overwhelmed him so much, that he wasn't even sure if he was screaming at this point. He lost all track off his surroundings and even his own body. Not until the gray tone was completely spread throughout his body, was he able to bring back in to focus the real world.

What he saw was every member of the Clan of Noah standing around his bed. How long had he been out? He didn't remember everyone coming into his room. Furthermore, he didn't like everyone being in his room. Still in immense amounts of pain, he looked around noticing that Road wasn't in the group of people that was standing around his bed. Surely that meant –

He looked down to his side, and saw Road laying right next to him. She looked up scared at him. "How long was I out," he asked to nobody in particular.

"You were out for a little over a day," the response came from Tyki.

Allen was surprised. "But I remember all the pain. I don't remember being out for more than a few minutes." The time must have just all blended together for him. That was the only explanation that he could think of.

"How much more of this will I have to go through?" Allen asked the Earl.

"We use the stigmata to judge how far along in the process you are. Right now, you have 3 of the 5 stigmata. You are almost complete with the process."

He had 3 stigmata? Allen only remembered feeling one on his forehead. He reached up to touch his forehead, and as his hand came in contact with his forehead, it burst out into even more pain. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it. Surely enough, he had three stigmata on his forehead. Glancing down at his bed sheets, he saw just how much blood he had lost. Any normal human would be dead.

"I need to eat," Allen groaned, as he realized that he hadn't eaten in the past 3 days. His stomach growled in agreement.

"Well that will work out perfectly fine, because it's almost lunch time, anyways," Earl Commented, "I expect that everyone will be attending this lunch?" The Earl had said it as a question, but there was no question behind it. It was a direct order. One that couldn't be ignored.

"Yes," Everyone murmured, disjointedly.

As everyone cleared out of the room, he realized that Road had stayed behind. He wasn't sure if there was any intended purpose in this, but he didn't feel like messing around with any of it, right now. He was in way too much pain.

"Road? Could you please leave, too? I'm going to take a shower before I go to lunch. I look like a pool of blood." Allen sounded unconcerned. He did want o wash the blood off, but he felt it was more of a requirement than anything else.

"I could help you with that, you know? You still owe me from earlier when you passed out on me." Road smirked.

"I do owe you, but now isn't the time to redeem on that. I just need to take a quick shower, and get out. I'm too hungry to do anything."

Road frowned, but nodded. He was right. He needed to just get in and get out. So she slowly, in a pouting manner, walked out of his room, and left him to himself. Sighing at his solitude, he made his way to the shower. Taking off his pants, he realized that his left leg was turning a strange color. It looked somewhere between the color of the glow of innocence and gray. It was odd, but he disregarded it, entirely.

When he came out of the shower, he found that he was even hungrier. The slower hadn't helped in the slightest. In fact, it had actually made his stomach growl even more. He felt like an animal. He was only honing his basic necessities. Eating, bathing, and sleeping. He chuckled to himself as he put on a white button-up, black slacks, dress shoes, and a red tie. He brushed his unruly hair as best he could before heading out.

Traveling through the maze that was the Ark's mansion would have once been an impossible task for him, but after doing it so many times, he knew exactly where he was going. Turning right down the final hallway, and into the door for the dining room, he was surprised when everyone was already there and waiting for him.

"S-sorry for being late, Lord Millennium." Allen Stammered.

"I will excuse your tardiness. I figured it would take you a bit to wash off all the crusted on blood."

Allen just nodded in acceptance, and made his way to his seat which was situated between Road and The Earl, opposite Tyki.

"We are ready for lunch," Earl said in a singsong voice. As he did so, many Akuma maids emerged from the kitchen with countless platters of food. Ready for the pain, Allen brought a napkin up to his eye. When his eye activated, it was a surprisingly small amount of pain compared to what he had been going through. He was quite relieved.

The platters brought out by the maids contained every imaginable cut of meat. It contained cheeses that Allen had never even heard of. They also contained more different kinds of bread than Allen would have ever cared to learn of. All he knew, was that he was hungry, and there was a lot of food. Before the platters could even touch the table, Allen was snatching food off of them, and making himself a sandwich.

Allen ate until he couldn't eat anymore. Wiping his mouth and lap every few sandwiches.

"I assume that you brought us all together for a lunch for a specific reason…" The voice snapped Allen out of his personal heaven. It was Lulubell. She seemed annoyed, as if she had somewhere she wanted to be.

"Is a celebration of Allen's consciousness not enough reason for a family get-together?" The Earl countered.

Getting a raised eyebrow from almost all the senior members of the Clan, he continued on, "I guess not. The reason I gathered you here, is to give you a status update. The Dark Order have been collecting more Exorcists and finders. I am going to assign each of you a member of the order to assassinate. This must be done, and will be your sole task until it is completed. Your targets will be randomly selected. You will each draw a card from this deck. Whoever you draw is your target."

The deck was passed around the other side of the table, starting with Tyki. By the time the deck got back to Allen, there was only one card left. Sighing, he turned it over to see a creepy looking man behind iron bars. He almost flung the card across the room.

"What is that thing?" Allen exclaimed.

"He will keep track of your target." Earl explained. "If you get close to them, their name will appear to glow on the wall of his cell. If you eliminate your target, their name will be erased from the wall of his cell."

"Whose name do I have," Allen silently thought to himself.

The voice whispered out to him in a stereotypical ghostly sounding voice, "_Cross Marian._"

* * *

**Well, i tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I know that my previous chapters have been incredibly short, but this one seemed to drag on. Let me know what you guys think in a comment. Did it seem to drag on, or did you like the longer chapter? Can't wait to update another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize that this chapter took so long to get posted. I spent a lot of time thinking out this chapter. There was a couple different ways i wanted to take this chapter, and i had to decide on one. Anyway, I successfully decided to just go with an introduction into the next couple chapters for right now. The story should have a lot more development over the next couple chapters. This story is going to take many unexpected twists and turns. Some of them will probably piss off you guys, but it will make for a better story. I promise.**

**Housekeeping: There is a part of this chapter that some may describe as containing explicit content. If you are going to be offended by such content, PLEASE SKIP THAT PART! It is clearly denoted, and i don't want to lose any faithful readers that may be offended by that part.**

**Anyway, Another chapter up. Please enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

Allen had been playing around with his innocence. It caused him some pain to do so, but he found that he could move the pain to the back of his mind, and concentrate on the manipulation and use of his innocence. When he had first started using his innocence, he found that he could only manipulate it into a silver robotic looking arm with three fingers and a thumb. This arm had fingers that were as sharp as razors. He was now able to manipulate his innocence into a firearm that shoots beams of plasma infused with innocence, and a sword that used one of these innocence infused beams as a blade. He was impressed with his progress. Tyki had been training him in the arts of a samurai for his blade. Jasdevi had been training him with the use of his cannon. Overall, over the years, he had become quite the skilled assassin.

When Allen got his first true assignment, he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get after his target. When he went to go do research on his target, though, his hopes were immediately crushed. He found that his target was a high ranking general in the Dark Order. He not only used one innocence, but used two. One was a golden revolver named Judgment that fired bullets that never missed. They hit their target even if they had to change their path of travel. The second was slightly more eerie. It was a sarcophagus of his long lost love. Its name was Grave of Maria. It had the ability to completely manipulate anyone to his will. He could make his subject do whatever he pleased. This meant that he could effectively kill any living thing. This scared Allen.

Allen had been keeping to his room for the past few days. Road was getting worried about him. Every time she had tried to talk to him, he just stayed quiet. At breakfasts and dinners he wouldn't speak. He always seemed to be staring off into the distance. When she slept in his room, he wouldn't hold her. He would turn on his side and lay away from her. If nothing else, it was depressing her. She had kept her mouth shut until now, but she was determined that today would be the day that she would make him talk. She couldn't stand seeing him like this, anymore, so she made a plan.

It was breakfast time. Everyone except The Earl was gathered around the table. It was a typical mealtime. Jasdero and Devit were throwing food across the table in an attempt to cause trouble. Skinn was bashing chairs over the twins' heads. Sheryll was ogling over his own daughter (which is incredibly creepy if you ask me…) There was a loud clunk on the door. Suddenly, everyone was orderly, and it seemed as if all the mess was clean. As The Earl walked in and greeted everyone, the stiff aura of the room melted away. He brought with him an ease to the atmosphere.

When he finally made it to his seat, he said, "My dear, Akuma, please serve this magnificent family." As he said this, an entire group of Akuma brought out food worth enough to fill many magnificent feasts. Ready for the pain, Allen covered his eye with a napkin. He had become accustomed to this routine. It was now second nature to him. Even covering his eye, though, he could still see the obliterated souls of the level four Akuma maids. No matter how many times he's seen this, it still brings him intense pain. When he could no longer see the distorted souls of the Akuma, he removed the napkin from his eye, and saw the feast that lay before him. The feasts never ceased to amaze Allen, but today he didn't feel like gawking at the feast. He had too much on his mind.

He didn't feel up to much of anything at the moment. So he just ate. He ate while thinking about what his task in front of him was. He attempted to think of ways to overcome his opponent. He couldn't dodge his bullets. This was easier to overcome. He would have to destroy the bullets, or never give Cross a chance to fire them in the first place. But what he was having troubles with, was figuring out how to overcome the Grave of Maria. He couldn't think of any way to get by unscathed with that innocence in use.

Allen was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize Road calling his name.

"Allen?" Road started off quietly. She wasn't going to yell if not entirely necessary.

"Allen?" Road was getting louder, because she didn't like that Allen was ignoring her and staring off in the distance.

"ALLEN!?" at this point, Road was yelling and poking him in the face. His head snapped up, and he looked at her.

He gave a little smile, then said, "Yes, Dear?"

"Are you going to actually eat, today? You've hardly touched your food." Now that Allen looked down at his food, he realized that even though he thought he was eating his food, he hadn't even cleared a single plate. He instantly felt guilty.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Allen attempted a smile, and started at a more normal rate. Road wasn't convinced, though. She knew something was wrong with him, and she was determined to find out.

"What's wrong, Allen?" It was a very generic question, but she was hoping that she wouldn't have to do much prying to get the answer out of him.

"Oh nothing." Allen faked a smile. It was a complete lie, but he was hoping it would pass. Road, though, wasn't very gullible.

""Ne-Allen. I know something is wrong with you. You're not eating right, you keep staring off into the distance, and you won't talk to me. I know something is wrong with you, so just tell me! I'm tired of you ignoring me!"

"I told you that nothing's wrong!" Allen was furious at this point. "Why don't you just take no for an answer?" Everyone at the table was quiet. Nobody moved as Allen raged out of the dining room. Nobody spoke. There was a silence only broken by The Earl when he said, "Well look what you managed to do. We appear to be one member short, now. In the future, Road, let's try to not scare people away from the family meals." He asked it as a question, but the tone of his voice said everything. If she did this again, there would be punishment.

Also lived, she stormed off to Allen's room. He still hadn't answered her questions. She wasn't going to have that. He was either going to answer her question, or he was going to stop being like this. She raced through the hallways hoping to catch him before he made it to his room. She had no such luck. She arrived at his door without seeing him on her way. Not even bothering to knock, she barged into his room. It was dark. Pitch black. He must have had the windows covered. As she started to wonder where he was, she heard his shower running. Sighing, she walked over to his bathroom.

.-* themes implied.-*-.

At this point, she had calmed down a little bit. She knew where he was at, and he wasn't getting away. He was going to finally answer her questions. She lightly knocked on the bathroom door. There was no reply. When she opened the door, the first thing she realized was that there were no lights on. He had lit three candles, and they were the only source of light for the room. His shower curtains were clear, but it was dark, and they were fogy. She couldn't see him. She put down the cover lid of the toilet, and sat down on it, not wanting to overstep her welcome. She knew he could hear her now.

"I'm sorry for aggravating you, Allen… I just feel like you're alienating all of us. I don't want that. We all love you. We all need you… I love you… I need you…" by the end of this short lived speech, road had gone from being irritated to being on the verge of tears. She hadn't realized how much of what she was feeling was concern for silver haired boy.

She was surprised when he actually responded, "Don't apologize, Road. I'm the one who blew up. It's my fault. You were just worried about me. I shouldn't have been a jerk to you. I should have just answ-" He was surprised when his words were cut off by her lips. She had slipped out of her clothes, and into the shower. Her soft lips momentarily suppressed everything else in the world. Her lips were the only thing that mattered. As she kissed him, he felt hopelessness settle in his body, and he began to shed tears. Road pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Allen?" she almost whispered. "Please, just tell me. You know I care about you. I want to be able to help you feel better."

"I-I can't…" Allen whispered. "Everything that everyone has done for me. I want to be able to repay it, somehow. I want to be able to become one of the family. So when I got my first assignment, I was looking forward to finally proving myself worthy to be in the family. But I started doing research on my target, and there's no way that I can defeat him. He is out of my league. I don't want to disappoint my family. You guys are all I have. If I don't have all of you, I have nothing."

It all made sense to Road, now. Of all the things Allen could be upset about, he didn't want to disappoint. He could've been upset because he feared death. He could've been upset because he didn't want to kill anyone. He could've been upset because of his transformation, but no. He was upset because he didn't want to disappoint his family.

"Allen, you don't have to worry about disappointing us." Road attempted to comfort him.

"Why not, Road? What if I just can't beat him?"

"You will. It may take you a while, but I know you will."

"How could you know that?"

Road was pretty sure this was coming. There was no real answer to this. But there was only one reason that she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his body against hers. She pulled him into another deep kiss. She only pulled away a millimeter to utter her last resort.

"Because I need you, and if you fail, then you die. I can't live without you."

With this, she resumed the kiss, and put her whole being into it. Her whole soul into a kiss. She let it build into a rhythm. Completely letting this emotion overcome her body. Their bodies now one in a sweet symphony. Soon, they would truly be one.

.-* Explicit Content Warning.-*-.

When they got out of the shower, there were no more tears. There was only smiles. As they both got dressed, they realized just how much time had passed. It was already nighttime. Once they were fully clothed, they stepped out into Allen's room to find an awaiting Tykki.

"Maybe you didn't catch the part where this is my room," Allen said with a teasing face.

"True, but Earl-sama requested to speak to both of you about an hour ago. I didn't want to interrupt, but at the same time, I wasn't leaving this room, until I had delivered the message."

"He wanted to speak with us an hour ago?" Road splattered.

"Yep. You might want to hurry. I think it's something important."

"Do you know what it might be about?" Allen inquired.

"I think it's something to more properly harvest and manipulate the power of Allen's innocence and the curse of his eye."

With that, they were out of Allen's room within the next two minutes headed off to The Earl's room. Headed to the Earl's Room hand in hand, once again.

* * *

**This felt like a really long chapter. But at the same time, it definitely felt like it was worth it. I need more feedback. The areas i am specifically looking for feedback in this chapter, is on the "explicit" scene, and mostly on the ending. Also, did the beginning seem to draw on out too long? Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review. If you liked, please favorite and follow. Until next time, i hope you guys have fun ^~^**


End file.
